


Schlaflos

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alptraum, Bloody Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Horror, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Traum, blut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: Linhardt wird von einem schrecklichen Alptraum um seine kostbaren Schlaf gebracht. Zum Glück ist Byleth da zur Rettung.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	1. Female Byleth Version

**Author's Note:**

> Diese OS hat zwei Kapitel, weil ich ihn einmal für female (1.Kapitel) und einmal für male Byleth (2.Kapitel) geschrieben habe. Es ist der selbe Text, nur die Personalpronomen ect. sind verschieden. Ich habe dies getan, da ich mich selbst nicht entscheiden kann, in welcher From ich das Ship am liebsten mag. So kann es jeder so lesen, wie er es möchte. 
> 
> Und hier noch eine kleine Blut-warnung.

Linhardt spürte, wie ihm die Luft abgeschnitten wurde. Klebrige raue Hände hatten sich grob um seinen Hals gelegt und nahmen ihn nun in den Schwitzkasten. Ruppig zogen sie ihn nach hinten runter und gegen seinen mehr und mehr ins Hohlkreuz gehenden Rücken drückte ein scharfer Gegenstand. Die Kälte dessens fühlte er selbst durch seine dreckige grüne Robe. Schlaff gab er dem Druck nach. Es hatte keinen Sinn gegen zu halten. Er war kräftemäßig und mental am Ende. Alarmierend dringend wurde sein Verlangen nach Sauerstoff. Die Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen. Wie lange schon konnte er nicht sagen. Er brauchte Luft. Verzweifelt versuchte er imme wieder zu atmen, doch ohne Effekt. Sollte das sein Ende sein? Seine Sicht wurde schwammiger. Die lauten Schlachtgeräusche klangen ab und der widerliche Geruch von Blut verließ seine Nase mehr und mehr. Die Erschöpfung zog an seinen Gliedern. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach ein Nickerchen machen, aber dann gäbe es kein Erwachen. Andererseits war die Situation eh hoffnungslos. Was brachte es ihm jetzt noch gegen zu halten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihn völlig die Kraft verließ. Und er war alleine.

Wenn du nicht aufgibst, kannst du gar nicht verlieren!, hörte er Casper in seinem Kopf rufen. Warum konnte er nicht dieselbe Energie haben, wie der Blauhaarige? Er würde ihn vielleicht nie mehr sehen. Und den Professor und alle anderen auch nicht. Es müsste schon ein Wunder passieren, damit er das hier überlebte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einige Momente seines friedlichen Lebens auf Garreg March vor sich herziehen.

Casper hier und da um ihn herum wuseln. Wie er ihn schimpfte seine Zeit nicht nur mit Nickerchen zu verbringen. Einige mit Recherche verbrachte Stunden in der riesigen Bibliothek, andere schlafend während des Unterrichts oder in seinem Zimmer. Das Angeln am Teich, das süße Gebäck der reisenden Händler. Seine Forschung über die verschiedensten Wappen. Wenigstens würde die für die Nachwelt aufgehoben werden. Mühsam aufgeschrieben auf dicken Pergament. Nur dank dem Professor. Wozu er ihn alles überreden hatte können. Es war unglaublich. Und trotzdem schlief er meistens während seines Unterrichts. Er konnte nichts dafür. Er war einfach nur zu müde. Aber der ehemalige Söldner war unglaublich. Aus dem nichts gekommen und trotzdem gab er allen Sicherheit und Vertrauen. Er dachte an das Versprechen zurück, was er ihm am Turm der Göttin hatte abnehmen können. Er würde wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen, sein Wappen zu erforschen.

Plötzlich wurde der Druck um seinen Hals schwächer. Oder er nahm ihn einfach nicht mehr vollkommen war. Bei dem Nebel in seinem Kopf konnte das durchaus sein. 

In seinem Sichtfeld erschien eine Figur mit dunklblauen Haaren. Der Professor, erkannte er, bevor er das letzte bisschen Widerstand aufgab, dass er geleistet hatte. Er würde den Rest regeln. Linhardt war sowieso viel … zu… müde.

—

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er alleine. Der Professor verschwunden und auch sonst war von keiner Menschenseele etwas zu sehen. Er war in einem Wald. Distanziert hörte er das Krachen von aufeinander prallenden Klingen und, oh, das war Caspers Kampfschrei. Immer noch trübe im Kopf beschloss er sich zu beeilen zu ihm zu kommen. Vermutlich waren die andere und der Professor auch da. Blindlings stürzte er drauf los und stolperte erstmal über etwas auf dem Waldboden. Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren versuchte er sich auf zu rappeln, doch als er sah, über was er gefallen war, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. 

Es war eine Leiche.

Regungslos lag sie auf den Waldboden. Die Haut bereits blass und angefressen. Die Haare hingen platt vom Kopf herunter und verdeckten das Gesicht. Die Arme und Beine standen unnatürlich vom Körper ab und an ihrer Kleidung klebte Blut. Frisches Blut. Das konnte Linhardt am abscheulichen Gestank feststellen. Aber nicht der von einem rottenen Körper, nein der von Blut. Der Grünhaarige spürte urplötzlich den Drang sich übergeben zu müssen. Diese Person war grade erst gestorben. Rasch presste er sich die Hände auf den Mund. Er kannte diese Person nicht. Er musste zu den Anderen kommen. Ohne Heiler würde es auch Verluste in ihren Reihen geben. Und Marianne konnte sich schlecht um alle kümmern. Fahrig drehte er sich um und stolperte mit geschlossenen Augen weiter in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie eben gekommen waren. Er spürte an seinen Händen, und jetzt auch an seinem Gesicht, etwas ekelhaft klebriges. Schnell öffnete er die Augen um zu sehen, was es war und das Rot an seinen Fingern traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Es war ebenfalls Blut.  
Hastig versuchte er es an seiner, wie er erschrocken feststellen musste, ebenfalls von Schlamm und Blut bedeckten Robe ab zu wischen, doch es löste sich nicht von seinen Händen. Das Rot hatte Bestand und schien nur immer anklagender sich an seiner Haut festzusetzen. Überall war Blut. Er schmeckte es in seinem Mund, roch es deutlich und unverdränglich und sah es an seinen Händen und Ärmeln. Verzweifelt starrte er seine Finger an. Unschlüssig ob er sie noch immer als Teil seiner Selbst betrachten konnte. Sie widerten ihn so an. Erneut fühlte er wie etwas in seinem Rachen hochstieg, doch dieses Mal hielt er sich nicht zurück. Keuchend erbrach er einen Schwall an Unverdautem über seine Händen. Die ekelhafte, klumpige Masse tropfte zäh zu Boden, doch sie störte ihn wenig. Er hatte sich so oder so bereits wie das Ekelhafteste auf der ganzen Welt gefühlt. Angewidert hielt er inne und sein Blick fiel auf die Umgebung. Um ihn herum lagen zahllose Leichen. Alle ähnlich der ersten, die er eben gesehen hatte. Alle mit Blut und Dreck verschmiert. Linhardts blick fixierte sich auf einer besonders furchtbar zugerichteten Frau. Er erstarrte. Sie hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner Mutter. Der sonst sanfte und freundliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war einem leblosen gewichen. Die gepflegten seidigen Haare lagen einzeln verstreut auf dem Waldboden. Blut und Erde hing in ihnen. Der edle Stoff ihrer kompliziert gearbeiteten Kleider, die Linhardt immer für zu teuer und lästig anzuziehen gehalten hatte, war zerrissen und ebenfalls von der roten Flüssigkeit, die normalerweise durch die Adern eines Menschen jagte, befleckt. Aus ihrer Schulter klaffte ein Pfeil, den sie scheinbar auch noch probiert hatte zu entfernen, da das Fleisch um ihn herum offen und eitrig war. Ihm wurde erneut übel beim bloßen Anblick ihrer Wunde, doch er konnte nicht wegsehen. Zu stark war sein Blick auf ihre leblosen Züge fixiert. Sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Horror und sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen. Er war kurz vorm Zusammenbruch und so war es seine Welt, doch er konnte nichts machen außer zitternd da zu stehen und erstarrt in die leeren, toten Augen seiner Mutter zu blicken.

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Ein markzerreissender Schmerzensschrei einer vertrauten Stimme um genau zu sein. Bernadetta, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wurden seine Freunde grade auch so zugerichtet, wie diese Leute hier? Schnell schoss sein Kopf hoch und er rannte los. Ließ den schrecklichen Ort mit den vielen Leichen hinter sich. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen noch helfen. Er musste es versuchen!

Mit jedem Schritt kamen die Kampfgeräusche näher, jedoch häuften sich auch die verheerende Schrei seiner Freunde. Noch war niemand in Sicht, aber sie konnten nicht mehr weit weg sein. Entschlossen legte Linhardt einen letzten Sprint ein und am Horizont kam langsam das Ende des Waldes in Sicht. Direkt dahinter, ein Feld. Ein Feld auf dem seine Freunde kämpften. Sie alle waren übel zugerichtet und sahen alles andere als frisch aus. Linhardt sah Blut, viel Blut, doch er beschloss sich nicht abschrecken zu lassen. Sie waren alle am Leben. Das war es was zählte! Er musste es nur zu ihnen schaffen, dann könnte er ihre Wunden heilen. Große Schritte brachten ihn immer näher ans Ende der Bäume doch die Kämpfer schienen sich immer weiter zu entfernen. Wenn das so weiterging würde er es nicht bis zu ihnen schaffen. Seine Ausdauer neigte sich bereits allmählich dem Ende zu und es lag noch eine Senke vor ihm, bevor er den Wald verlassen konnte. Beim herablaufen des ersten Stückes strauchelte er, diesmal nicht über eine Leiche sonder einfach über eine Wurzel und landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Dreck. Gehetzt stand er auf und kraxelte die andere Seite der Vertiefung, welche sich als deutlich länger und steiler als geschätzt herausstellte, wieder hoch. Sein Atem ging heftig, diesmal aber vor Anstrengung und nicht vor Furcht, und seine langen grünen Haare fielen im lose ins Gesicht. Das Band musste sich beim Sturz eben gelöst haben. Es war schade drum. Er hatte es schon lange gehabt, doch es war jetzt egal.

Als er endlich oben, am Abschluss der Kuppe angekommen war, lag ein langes leeres Feld vor ihm. Keine Spur von seinen Freunden noch von irgendwem anderes. Die Kampfgeräusche waren auch schon vor einer Weile verstummt und das Areal lag unberührt vor ihm. War er schräg gelaufen und nun wo ganz anders herausgekommen, als wo er hin wollte? Nein unmöglich. Weit und breit war nichts zu hören oder sehen. Unschlüssig guckte er auf den Boden. 

Und da sah er sie. Still liegend umgeben von hochgewachsenen Getreide, aber überzogen mit Blut. Schnell eilte er zu seinem Kindheitsfreund, den er etwas weiter im Feld entdecken konnte. Eine schnelle Feststellung und Linhardts Welt bröckelte und bröckelte. Casper: Kein Puls. Petra und Dorothea dasselbe. Marianne und Lythetia tot. Ferdinand, Bernadette, Hubert ebenso. Edelgard auch. Wo war der Professor? Verzweifelt guckte sich Linhardt um. Konnte er ihr vielleicht noch helfen?  
Auf einmal hörte er von weiter hinten im Feld eine untypisch schwache Stimme: „Lin.. Linhardt?“ Hastig sprang er auf und eilte zur Quelle der Stimme. Etwas abseits, schwer verletzt lag der Professor zwischen den Halmen. Aus seiner Schulter ragte ein Pfeil, genau wie bei seiner Mutter, und am Bein hatte er eine riesige offene Wunde. Schnellstens machte er sich daran vor ihm hinzuknien und seine Magie heraufzubeschwören. Wenn er sie schon nicht alle retten konnte, musste er wenigstens ihn retten. Konzentriert kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er spürte die sanften Wogen der weißen Magie über ihn waschen und erlaubte es sich ihre Ströme sogar noch zu vergrößern. Es würde eine große Menge an Energie kosten. Eine Menge, die er nicht hatte, aber, die die Göttin bereitstellen konnte. Und das würde sie. Das wusste er. Sie war immerhin die Göttin. Egal, was man von der Kirche halten mochte, sie war die gnädige Göttin, die alle anbeteten und weiße Magie war der Beweis dafür.

Als er die Augen eine Weile später wieder aufschlug, war er sich sicher alle Wunden müssten nun geheilt sein, doch ein unerwartetes Bild des Horrors ließ ihn erneut zusammen zucken. Keine der Wunden hatte sich auch nur annähernd geschlossen und der Professor sah dem Tod noch immer so nah, wenn nicht sogar näher, aus wie eben. Hatte die Göttin ihm doch nicht geholfen? Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen ihre strahlende Präsenz gespürt zu haben. Konnte er womöglich mit diesen mit Blut besudelten Händen niemanden heilen oder gar zur Göttin beten. Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein! Wieder faltet er die Hände zum Gebet. Er würde es einfach erneut versuchen. Es musste doch klappen! Doch bevor er sich erneut zur Göttin wenden konnte, vernahm er ein Rascheln des Getreides vor ihm und zwei eiskalte fahle Hände schlossen sich um seine. „Lass gut sein Linhardt.“, sagte die schwache Stimme seines Professors, „Du kannst mich sowieso nicht retten.“ „Warum? Warum nicht?“, fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und blickte ihm verzweifelt in die leuchtend blauen Augen, die allerdings grade ihren Glanz vollständig verloren hatten. Sie wirkten fast schon graubraun. Doch das überzeugte ihn nur noch mehr in seinem Bestreben. Er würde sie wieder sehen. Er würde nochmal diese undurchdringlichen blauen strahlenden Edelsteine sehen. Er musste sie wiedersehen. Er musste einfach. „Weil ich..“, setzte der Professor kläglich an und guckte weg, „Weil ich nur..“ 

„Weil ich nur eine Illusion bin!“

Und damit sprang er ihn an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren binnen weniger Sekunden wie der Rest von ihm auch in eine schlammartige zähflüssige Masse verlaufen, welche sich nun mit einem erstaunlichen Tempo um Linhardts Waden wickelte und ihn unter sich begraben drohte. Erschrocken wich er auf allen Vieren einige Meter zurück, was mehr war, als was er von seinem gelähmten Körper erwartete hatte, doch da, wo eben noch seine anderen Klassenkameraden gelegen hatten, wuchsen nun auch Schlammwesen in die Höhe. Entsetzen und Panik machten sich bei ihm breit. Eins nach dem anderen stürzte sich auf ihn und begrub teile seines Körpers unter sich. Schnell war seine gesamte linke Seite mit dicken Schlick bedeckt, sodass er sich nur noch schwerfällig mit seinem rechten Arm voran ziehen konnte.. Unter dem schweren Schlamm war es unmöglich sich zu bewegen und es drückte ihn immer weiter runter zum Boden. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam bahnte sich die zähe Masse den Weg zu seinem Gesicht. Sie war kalt und bleiern. Er versuchte sich zu drehen und zu winden, doch es half nichts. Er war besiegt. Alles das er tun konnte war seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und soweit wie möglich weg zu halten. Dabei guckte er ein letztes Mal in den Himmel, welcher sich tief schwarz gefärbt hatte. Die Landschaft um ihn schien plötzlich fiel farbloser und eingefroren. Nur noch die roten Flecken auf dem Boden und an den Halmen stachen heraus. Das wollte er nicht sehen! Das einzige was sie bewegte war der Schlamm. Langsam rollte er in Massen über seinen Mund und nahm ihm den Atmen. Eine weitere Schlicklawine rollte herab und bedeckte seine Augen. Nun war alles vorbei.  
Ruhig, unfähig sich zu bewegen, lag er da und wartete darauf, dass ihm die Luft ausging. Es war eine Qual des ersten Grades. Der Druck auf seinem Körper schien immer heftiger zu werden und er spürte sich selbst im Boden einsinken, während sein Bewusstsein langsam schwand. Lebend begraben. Leuchtend blaue Augen, die einen ekligen Braunton annahmen, waren das letzte, an das er dachte.

——

In Schweiß gebadet und nach Luft schnappend wachte er auf. Er lag in seinem Bett auf Garreg March. Alles war normal. Das eben musste wohl nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Noch immer ging sein Atem keuchend. Es hatte sich alles so echt angefühlt. Völlig unausgeruht schlug Linhardt seine Beine aus dem Bett. So erschöpft er auch war, er könnte jetzt unmöglich weiter schlafen. Wie spät es wohl war? Ein routinierter Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war noch dunkel. Das war seltsam. Sonst wachte er frühestens mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Naja, er sollte froh sein nicht noch mehr Zeit in dem Traum haben verbringen zu müssen.  
Er hatte oft Träume. Er schlief auch viel. Aber es war lange her, dass ihn ein solch schlimmer Alptraum heimgesucht hatte. Damals hatte er noch Zuhause gelebt und seine Mutter hatte ihn jeden Abend mit einem Lied in den Schlaf gesungen. Eine liebliche Erinnerung. Damals hatte er auch noch Zeit für seinen täglichen Mittagsschlaf nach dem Trinken des eigen angebauten Angelikatees seine Mom und ein Morgenschläfchen gehabt. Nun, als gestresster Student an der Militärakademie hat er dafür ja leider keine Zeit mehr. Oder eigentlich sollte er dafür keine Zeit haben, aber es ließ sich eben doch immer ein Ort zum Schlafen finden. Die Lehrer in deren Unterricht das dann war, mussten es ihm wohl verzeihen. Er passte eh immer grade so lang genug auf um zu wissen, wo er in der Bibliothek nachschlagen konnte. Da fiel ihm ein, irgendwo hier in seinem Zimmer müsste noch ein ausgeliehenes Buch über Wappenforschung rumliegen. Das könnte er lesen um sich zu beschäftigen. Der Traum war wirklich scheußlich gewesen und er wollte sich keine weitere Sekunde damit rumschlagen.  
Schnell wechselte er aus dem durchgeschwitzten Schlafanzug in neue, frische Kleidung, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach dem Buch machte. Er hätte sich lieber gewaschen, aber die Waschräume auf Garreg March waren über die Nacht geschlossen. Genau genommen war es den Schülern sogar verboten nach dem zehnten Glockenschlag draußen rumzulaufen, obwohl sich davon viele nicht beeindrucken ließen. Er auch nicht.  
Endlich fand er das Buch in der Mitte von einem seiner unzähligen Stapel. Sein Zimmer war ein bisschen vollgestellt mit Büchern und Schriftrollen aller Art für seine Forschung, doch er war zu faul aufzuräumen. Es würde innerhalb weniger Tage eh wieder genauso aussehen.  
Weil er sich nicht wieder in sein Bett legen wollte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Eigentlich war das Bett sein Lieblingsplatz in seinem Raum, oder auf ganz Garreg March, aber grade.. grade wollte er sich nicht einfach wieder unter die Lagen oder auch nur in eine annähernd ähnliche Position begeben, wie in der in dieser Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Eine gefühlte halbe Stunde später gab er es auf zu Lesen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Texte konzentrieren und seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu seinem Traum ab. Sollte er sicherheitshalber kontrollieren, ob es den anderen allen gut ging? Er meinte, natürlich ging es ihnen gut. Es war immerhin nur ein dummer, dummer Alptraum gewesen und damit, dass er dem ganzen so viel Bedeutung schenkte, verhielt er sich wie ein kleines Kind, aber vielleicht würde es ihm Ruhe verschaffen. Er wollte ja nur kurz an ihre Türen treten und sie ruhig atmen hören. Mehr wollte er doch gar nicht und das Lesen hatte so keinen Zweck, war nur verschwendete Zeit. So aufgewühlt wie er war, kam er jedenfalls nicht weiter. Im Stillen fasste er einen Beschluss und stand auf. Gedankenverloren legte er das Buch irgendwohin und fuhr in seine bequemen Schuhe. Leise lugte er durch die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Auf dem Gang war keine Wache in Sicht. Lautlos schlüpfte er hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Am dunklen, aber noch lange nicht so finsteren, Himmel, wie in seinem Traum, konnte er Sterne sehen und sogar einige Konstellation erkennen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab. Dafür war er nicht raus gegangen. Nur einige lautlose Schritte weiter war Petras Zimmer. Er lehnte sich mucksmäuschenstill an die Holztür der Jägerin. Von drinnen waren regelmäßige, lange Atemzüge zu hören. 

War er jetzt zufrieden? Reichte ihm das? Jetzt hatte er doch die Gewissheit, dass alles in Ordnung war. Und an die Zimmertür jedes einzelnen horchen zu gehen war ihm gewiss zu mühsam. Wenn er nur an die Treppe dachte, die die meisten aus seinem Haus zurücklegen mussten um zu ihrem Raum zu kommen, wurde ihm schon schlecht vor Anstrengung. Was hatte er ein Glück ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zu haben. Er würde nie verstehe warum die ganzen anderen Adeligen es als selbstverständliches Privileg ansahen, nicht wie das einfache Volk im Erdgeschoss hausen zu müssen. Es brachte doch nur mehr Aufwand mit sich immer diese lästigen Treppen und den ewig langen Korridor entlang laufen zu müssen, den er gesehen hatte, als Casper ihn überredet hatte mit auf sein Zimmer zu kommen. Das war einmal und nie wieder gewesen. Wie froh war er das nicht alle Adligen automatisch im ersten Stock untergebracht worden waren, sondern dass es nur auf Wunsch passierte.

Hin und her gerissen fand Linhardt sich vor der Tür seines Raums wieder. Sollte er noch nach jemand anderen gucken. Von Dorothea, Bernadetta und dem Professor wusste er, dass sie ebenfalls ihre Zimmer im Erdgeschoss hatten. Auf einmal war ihm klar nach wem er, obwohl der Weg wohl der längste war, noch einmal schauen wollte, dem Professor. Seine Verwandlung in ein Schlammmonster jagte ihm immer noch Schauer über den Rücken. Seine mit dem was seinen restlichen Körper bestimmte verwischenden Gesichtszüge. Die bleige, schwere Masse, die plötzlich stattdessen seine Händen umfasst hatte und die er grade noch so abschütteln hatte können. Die schlammbraunen Augen, an denen er gleich hätte merken sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber es war zu schön gewesen. Zu schön, die Vorstellung wenigstens ihn noch retten zu können. Er schüttelte sich. Es war sicherlich das traumatisierendeste, dass er je gesehen hatte. Wobei die Verwandlung von Sylvains Bruder in eine kopfloses Bestie die Standards da schon ziemlich hoch setzte. 

Nachdem er die kurze Strecke bis zum Zimmer des Professors hinter sich gebracht hat, hielt er ehrfürchtig vor der Tür, welche sich äußerlich nicht von den anderen unterscheidet, an. Man würde nicht vermuteten, dass hier nicht ebenfalls ein Student unterkam. Auch von der Größe müssten die Räume identisch sein, wobei Linhardt den des Professors bisher noch nie von innen gesehen hat. Kurz überlegte er. Sollte er klopfen oder es genauso wie bei Petra machen? 

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als er plötzlich hinter sich Schritte vernahm. „Linhardt?“, fragte die Stimme des Professor hörbar verwirrt, „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ „Oh, ähm“, stotterte er, weil er nicht wusste was er antworten sollte und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sein Blick landete auf seinen blauen Augen. Sie waren wieder da. Erleichtert atmete er aus. „Nein, alles gut Professor. Ich geh jetzt wieder in mein Zimmer.“, sagte er, wand sich ohne weiter zu zögern um und ging.

——

Zwei Tage später war Linhardt auf dem Weg zu einem seiner Lieblingsorte um ein kurzes Nickerchen zu halten. Er war müde, sehr müde, und trotzdem wusste er, dass er nicht schlafen können würde. Die erste Nacht nach dem Vorfall hatte er mit Nachforschungen zu Wappen in der Bibliothek verbracht.  
Es war nicht besonders. Er machte das öfter. Nachts arbeitete es sich einfach besser, wie er fand. Niemand störte einen und alles war still. Deshalb hatte er eigentlich nie einen richtigen Schlafrhythmus gehabt. Manchmal konnte er auch einfach nicht schlafen. Nachts arbeitet er, betrieb Forschung, schlug Sachen nach und tagsüber holte er den Schlaf in Form von Nickerchen nach. Von dieser außergewöhnlichen Angewohnheit von ihm wusste allerdings kaum einer. Casper, Petra und der Professor vielleicht. Letzterer hatte ihn schon mehrfach zu einer späten Stunde, nach offiziellen Beginn der Nachtruhe, in der Bücherei oder auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer erwischt… und es, der Göttin sei Dank, jedes mal unter den Tisch fallen lassen. 

Als er dann vorgestern, nein es war schon gestern gewesen, aber doch für noch ungefähr zwei Stunden Schlaf in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, hatte er kein Auge zugekriegt. Immer nur waren die Bilder des Traumes auf seiner inneren Leinwand vorbeigezogen. Sie hatten ihm keine Ruhe gelassen und letzten Endes hatte er sich an dem Tag noch erschöpfter als sonst durch den Unterricht gequält, wo er natürlich ebenfalls nicht hatte schlafen können.  
Seine Freund hatten seine unübliche Verfassung natürlich bemerkt, aber als nichts abgetan. Er war meistens müde. An dem Tag halt nur ein bisschen müder als sonst.  
Am Folgetag, also heute, waren sie deutlich besorgter gewesen, nachdem Linhardt mit dunkleren Augenringen als Marianne und keiner Minute Schlaf in der Nacht gefunden zu haben, ins Klassenzimmer getaumelt war. Sonst holte er den Schlaf einfach in der nächsten Nacht oder mit Nickerchen nach. Auch heute hatte er das probiert. Wirklich. Doch aus dem selben Grund wie am Vortag, war er kläglich gescheitert. Normalerweise gelang es ihm binnen Sekunden ins Reich der Träume abzudriften, aber nicht mehr seit dem Traum. Vielleicht hatte sein Unterbewusstsein eine innere Blockade errichtet, versuchte er sich das Phänomen zu erklären. Vielleicht war die Angst tief in ihm drin, wieder dorthin zurück zukommen, größer als er sich zugestehen wollte, denn er wollte nicht dahin zurück. Nicht zu dem ganzen Blut und den unzähligen Leichen. Nicht zu den Matschaugen und den Schlammmonstern. Der Traum schien ihn zu verfolgen und es erschreckte ihn, wie sehr diese Aussage nach Bernadetta klang. 

Auf Grund seines offensichtlich furchtbaren Aussehens hatte ihn eben beim Mittagessen Ash gefragt, was ihn plage, worauf er nur mit „Schlafstörungen“ geantwortet hatte. Er wollte seinen Freunden nicht von dem Traum erzählen um sie nicht damit zu beanspruchen.. und abgesehen davon war es auch mit einem viel zu hohen Aufwand verbunden, doch das eine Wort alleine hatte gereicht um, was sich anfühlte wie den ganzen Tisch, hellhörig zu machen. Jeder im Umkreis hatte seinen Kopf erstaunt zu ihm umgedreht und ungläubig gestarrt. Er, der Faulenzer Nr.1, hatte Schlafstörungen, yeay. Was war so interessant daran? Einige besorgte Blicke hatten sich zu vorsichtigen Nachfragen gewandelt und der Grünhaarige hatte jede von ihnen mit Engelsgeduld beantworten müssen.  
>Ja, es war nicht normal für ihn. Nein, man brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen. Er würde klarkommen.< Petra hatte ihm sogar einen Tee aus speziellen Kräutern aus Brigit angeboten, der angeblich helfen sollte einzuschlafen. Nur Marianne schien glücklicherweise nichts mitgekriegt zu haben. Und darüber war Linhardt nicht nur froh, weil er so einer Person weniger erklären musste, dass alles okay war, sondern weil sie gewiss wieder sich selbst und ihrem Wappen die Schuld gegeben hätte.

Und nun hatte er sich, wieder alleine, auf dem Weg zu einem seiner typischen Plätze für ein Nickerchen gemacht, um seine Freunde nicht weiter zu besorgen. Er bezweifelte sehr, dass er jetzt schlafen könnte. Wenn er es die letzten beiden Nächte nicht geschafft hatte, warum dann jetzt?

Eine Weile lag Linhardt einfach rum und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Der Wind wehte ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Da er eh nicht schlafen konnte, drehte er sich langsam um und stellte erfreut fest, dass die auf ihn zukommende Person der Professor war.  
“Nachmittag, Professor”, sagte er müde. Der ehemalige Söldner erwiderte die Begrüßung kurz und fragte, dann ob er sich zu ihm setzen konnte, was ansich etwas ungewöhnlich war.  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, zuckte er kurz mit den Schulter und sah zu, wie der Andere es sich im Gras neben ihm bequem machte. Das im Speisesaal eben dürfte er nicht mitgekriegt haben, richtig? 

Kurz saßen sie einfach nur in Stille da und Linhardt begann langsam sich behaglich zu fühlen, als der Professor erneut die Stimme erhob. “Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dich eigenartig verhältst.”, brachte er seine Beobachtung sachlich auf den Punkt. “Ist ja auch nicht besonders schwierig zu bemerken.”, sagte der Grünhaarig reglos. “Ich wollte nur fragen..”, der Professor hielt kurz inne, “..ob irgendwas vorgefallen ist.. oder so”, schloss er schließlich seinen Satz langsam ab.  
Linhardt erinnerte sich. Es hatte schonmal eine ähnliche Situation gegeben. Kurz nach dem Vorfall in Remire. Er war in etwas wie eine Schockstarre gefallen. Bis dahin hatte er nie wirklich die Nachwirkungen ihrer Missionen mitgekriegt. Sie waren immer innerhalb weniger Stunden zurück in Garreg March gewesen. Abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt. In scheinbarer Sicherheit und ohne große Veränderung zu davor. Sehr anders war es nach Remire nicht gewesen. Aber er hatte das verwüstet in Flammen stehende Dorf und die verzweifelten, teilweise durchdrehenden, Bewohner, deren Zukunft unklar war, gesehen. Und jedesmal, wenn er eins der nun weise Kinder, die mit nach Garreg March gekommen war, gesehen hatte, war er wieder schmerzlich an das Unglück in Remire erinnert worden. Er wusste noch genau, wie erschüttert er gewesen war. Beim bloßen Gedanken daran verdrehte sich ihm noch immer der Magen. Doch er war darüber hinausgekommen. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Hilfe des Professors. Er hatte sich vorgenommen für eine friedliche Welt zu kämpfen, wo jeder so viel entspannen konnte, wie er wollte… auch wenn das ein ganz schöner Aufwand sein würde und eh nie vollends eintreten würde.. das wusste er. 

Der Professor guckte ihn noch immer abwartend an. Er erwiderte den Blick und spürte sich selbst erleichtert feststellen, dass er seine normalen tief blauen Augen hatte und keine schlammig braunen. Ein kleiner Seufzer entkam ihm. Das war jetzt jedes Mal passiert, wenn er ihn angeguckt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er doch wem von seinem Traum erzählen. Und vielleicht war der Professor genau die richtige Person. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass er Panik schieben würde oder ihn in Zukunft damit nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde. Das hatte sie nach Remire ja auch nicht gemacht. Kurz noch wog er seine Möglichkeiten ab. Wenn er über den Traum sprach, sollte das ihm helfen, damit abzuschließen richtig? Und dann könnte er endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen, oder ein Nickerchen machen…

Seufzend begann er zu erklären, was ihn beschäftigte. Es war nicht angenehm die grausigen Sachen, die er gesehen hatte, jetzt auch noch auszusprechen, doch er hoffte dass sie in dem Moment, wo sie seine Lippen verließen auch aus seinen Kopf verschwanden. Der Professor hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte dann und wann. Er sah nicht besonders geschockt aus. Eher betroffen und ratlos. Vielleicht dachte er, Linhardt erwartete jetzt etwas von ihm. „Du musst nichts sagen.“, klarifizierte er schnell, „Erzähl nur den anderen nichts davon, bitte.“ „Verstanden“, antwortet er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als würde er nur allzu gut nachfühlen können, warum Linhardt das so wichtig war, wobei seine Ausdrucksweise ihn ein wenig an einen Söldner, der einen Befehl annahm, erinnerte. Er vermutet, dass war keine Absicht gewesen, sonder dem Professor einfach ins Blut übergeganen aus der Zeit, bevor er am Kloster war. 

„Aber kann ich dir nicht irgendwie helfen?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens. Linhardt, der schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, schüttelte leichte den Kopf. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich, indem davon erzähle, damit vielleicht abschließen könnte, aber noch kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob es funktioniert hat. Im Moment bin ich in Frieden vor unschönen Gedanken, aber wer weiß, wie lang das hält.“ „Du könntest es ja ausprobieren.“, schlug der Professor vor. „Hm?“, machte der Grünhaarige nicht ganz verstehend, was er meinte. „Du versuchst eine Mütze Schlaf zu kriegen und, wenn es so aussieht, als hättest du den Traum wieder, weck ich dich.“, erklärte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Jetzt lächelte auch Linhardt, „Klingt nach eine guten Plan, Professor.“, er gähnte, es war halb natürlich, halb künstlich, „Mal schauen, ob er sich umsetzen lässt.“ 

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Er träumte nicht.


	2. Male Byleth Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier jetzt das selbe nochmal mit male Byleth.
> 
> Noch eine kleine schnelle Blut-warnung voraus.

Linhardt spürte, wie ihm die Luft abgeschnitten wurde. Klebrige raue Hände hatten sich grob um seinen Hals gelegt und nahmen ihn nun in den Schwitzkasten. Ruppig zogen sie ihn nach hinten runter und gegen seinen mehr und mehr ins Hohlkreuz gehenden Rücken drückte ein scharfer Gegenstand. Die Kälte dessens fühlte er selbst durch seine dreckige grüne Robe. Schlaff gab er dem Druck nach. Es hatte keinen Sinn gegen zu halten. Er war kräftemäßig und mental am Ende. Alarmierend dringend wurde sein Verlangen nach Sauerstoff. Die Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen. Wie lange schon konnte er nicht sagen. Er brauchte Luft. Verzweifelt versuchte er imme wieder zu atmen, doch ohne Effekt. Sollte das sein Ende sein? Seine Sicht wurde schwammiger. Die lauten Schlachtgeräusche klangen ab und der widerliche Geruch von Blut verließ seine Nase mehr und mehr. Die Erschöpfung zog an seinen Gliedern. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach ein Nickerchen machen, aber dann gäbe es kein Erwachen. Andererseits war die Situation eh hoffnungslos. Was brachte es ihm jetzt noch gegen zu halten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihn völlig die Kraft verließ. Und er war alleine.

Wenn du nicht aufgibst, kannst du gar nicht verlieren!, hörte er Casper in seinem Kopf rufen. Warum konnte er nicht dieselbe Energie haben, wie der Blauhaarige? Er würde ihn vielleicht nie mehr sehen. Und den Professor und alle anderen auch nicht. Es müsste schon ein Wunder passieren, damit er das hier überlebte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einige Momente seines friedlichen Lebens auf Garreg March vor sich herziehen.

Casper hier und da um ihn herum wuseln. Wie er ihn schimpfte seine Zeit nicht nur mit Nickerchen zu verbringen. Einige mit Recherche verbrachte Stunden in der riesigen Bibliothek, andere schlafend während des Unterrichts oder in seinem Zimmer. Das Angeln am Teich, das süße Gebäck der reisenden Händler. Seine Forschung über die verschiedensten Wappen. Wenigstens würde die für die Nachwelt aufgehoben werden. Mühsam aufgeschrieben auf dicken Pergament. Nur dank dem Professor. Wozu er ihn alles überreden hatte können. Es war unglaublich. Und trotzdem schlief er meistens während seines Unterrichts. Er konnte nichts dafür. Er war einfach nur zu müde. Aber der ehemalige Söldner war unglaublich. Aus dem nichts gekommen und trotzdem gab er allen Sicherheit und Vertrauen. Er dachte an das Versprechen zurück, was er ihm am Turm der Göttin hatte abnehmen können. Er würde wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen, sein Wappen zu erforschen.

Plötzlich wurde der Druck um seinen Hals schwächer. Oder er nahm ihn einfach nicht mehr vollkommen war. Bei dem Nebel in seinem Kopf konnte das durchaus sein. 

In seinem Sichtfeld erschien eine Figur mit dunklblauen Haaren. Der Professor, erkannte er, bevor er das letzte bisschen Widerstand aufgab, dass er geleistet hatte. Er würde den Rest regeln. Linhardt war sowieso viel … zu… müde.

—

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er alleine. Der Professor verschwunden und auch sonst war von keiner Menschenseele etwas zu sehen. Er war in einem Wald. Distanziert hörte er das Krachen von aufeinander prallenden Klingen und, oh, das war Caspers Kampfschrei. Immer noch trübe im Kopf beschloss er sich zu beeilen zu ihm zu kommen. Vermutlich waren die andere und der Professor auch da. Blindlings stürzte er drauf los und stolperte erstmal über etwas auf dem Waldboden. Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren versuchte er sich auf zu rappeln, doch als er sah, über was er gefallen war, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. 

Es war eine Leiche.

Regungslos lag sie auf den Waldboden. Die Haut bereits blass und angefressen. Die Haare hingen platt vom Kopf herunter und verdeckten das Gesicht. Die Arme und Beine standen unnatürlich vom Körper ab und an ihrer Kleidung klebte Blut. Frisches Blut. Das konnte Linhardt am abscheulichen Gestank feststellen. Aber nicht der von einem rottenen Körper, nein der von Blut. Der Grünhaarige spürte urplötzlich den Drang sich übergeben zu müssen. Diese Person war grade erst gestorben. Rasch presste er sich die Hände auf den Mund. Er kannte diese Person nicht. Er musste zu den Anderen kommen. Ohne Heiler würde es auch Verluste in ihren Reihen geben. Und Marianne konnte sich schlecht um alle kümmern. Fahrig drehte er sich um und stolperte mit geschlossenen Augen weiter in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie eben gekommen waren. Er spürte an seinen Händen, und jetzt auch an seinem Gesicht, etwas ekelhaft klebriges. Schnell öffnete er die Augen um zu sehen, was es war und das Rot an seinen Fingern traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.   
Es war ebenfalls Blut.  
Hastig versuchte er es an seiner, wie er erschrocken feststellen musste, ebenfalls von Schlamm und Blut bedeckten Robe ab zu wischen, doch es löste sich nicht von seinen Händen. Das Rot hatte Bestand und schien nur immer anklagender sich an seiner Haut festzusetzen. Überall war Blut. Er schmeckte es in seinem Mund, roch es deutlich und unverdränglich und sah es an seinen Händen und Ärmeln. Verzweifelt starrte er seine Finger an. Unschlüssig ob er sie noch immer als Teil seiner Selbst betrachten konnte. Sie widerten ihn so an. Erneut fühlte er wie etwas in seinem Rachen hochstieg, doch dieses Mal hielt er sich nicht zurück. Keuchend erbrach er einen Schwall an Unverdautem über seine Händen. Die ekelhafte, klumpige Masse tropfte zäh zu Boden, doch sie störte ihn wenig. Er hatte sich so oder so bereits wie das Ekelhafteste auf der ganzen Welt gefühlt. Angewidert hielt er inne und sein Blick fiel auf die Umgebung. Um ihn herum lagen zahllose Leichen. Alle ähnlich der ersten, die er eben gesehen hatte. Alle mit Blut und Dreck verschmiert. Linhardts blick fixierte sich auf einer besonders furchtbar zugerichteten Frau. Er erstarrte. Sie hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner Mutter. Der sonst sanfte und freundliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war einem leblosen gewichen. Die gepflegten seidigen Haare lagen einzeln verstreut auf dem Waldboden. Blut und Erde hing in ihnen. Der edle Stoff ihrer kompliziert gearbeiteten Kleider, die Linhardt immer für zu teuer und lästig anzuziehen gehalten hatte, war zerrissen und ebenfalls von der roten Flüssigkeit, die normalerweise durch die Adern eines Menschen jagte, befleckt. Aus ihrer Schulter klaffte ein Pfeil, den sie scheinbar auch noch probiert hatte zu entfernen, da das Fleisch um ihn herum offen und eitrig war. Ihm wurde erneut übel beim bloßen Anblick ihrer Wunde, doch er konnte nicht wegsehen. Zu stark war sein Blick auf ihre leblosen Züge fixiert. Sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Horror und sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen. Er war kurz vorm Zusammenbruch und so war es seine Welt, doch er konnte nichts machen außer zitternd da zu stehen und erstarrt in die leeren, toten Augen seiner Mutter zu blicken.

Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Ein markzerreissender Schmerzensschrei einer vertrauten Stimme um genau zu sein. Bernadetta, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wurden seine Freunde grade auch so zugerichtet, wie diese Leute hier? Schnell schoss sein Kopf hoch und er rannte los. Ließ den schrecklichen Ort mit den vielen Leichen hinter sich. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen noch helfen. Er musste es versuchen!

Mit jedem Schritt kamen die Kampfgeräusche näher, jedoch häuften sich auch die verheerende Schrei seiner Freunde. Noch war niemand in Sicht, aber sie konnten nicht mehr weit weg sein. Entschlossen legte Linhardt einen letzten Sprint ein und am Horizont kam langsam das Ende des Waldes in Sicht. Direkt dahinter, ein Feld. Ein Feld auf dem seine Freunde kämpften. Sie alle waren übel zugerichtet und sahen alles andere als frisch aus. Linhardt sah Blut, viel Blut, doch er beschloss sich nicht abschrecken zu lassen. Sie waren alle am Leben. Das war es was zählte! Er musste es nur zu ihnen schaffen, dann könnte er ihre Wunden heilen. Große Schritte brachten ihn immer näher ans Ende der Bäume doch die Kämpfer schienen sich immer weiter zu entfernen. Wenn das so weiterging würde er es nicht bis zu ihnen schaffen. Seine Ausdauer neigte sich bereits allmählich dem Ende zu und es lag noch eine Senke vor ihm, bevor er den Wald verlassen konnte. Beim herablaufen des ersten Stückes strauchelte er, diesmal nicht über eine Leiche sonder einfach über eine Wurzel und landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Dreck. Gehetzt stand er auf und kraxelte die andere Seite der Vertiefung, welche sich als deutlich länger und steiler als geschätzt herausstellte, wieder hoch. Sein Atem ging heftig, diesmal aber vor Anstrengung und nicht vor Furcht, und seine langen grünen Haare fielen im lose ins Gesicht. Das Band musste sich beim Sturz eben gelöst haben. Es war schade drum. Er hatte es schon lange gehabt, doch es war jetzt egal.

Als er endlich oben, am Abschluss der Kuppe angekommen war, lag ein langes leeres Feld vor ihm. Keine Spur von seinen Freunden noch von irgendwem anderes. Die Kampfgeräusche waren auch schon vor einer Weile verstummt und das Areal lag unberührt vor ihm. War er schräg gelaufen und nun wo ganz anders herausgekommen, als wo er hin wollte? Nein unmöglich. Weit und breit war nichts zu hören oder sehen. Unschlüssig guckte er auf den Boden. 

Und da sah er sie. Still liegend umgeben von hochgewachsenen Getreide, aber überzogen mit Blut. Schnell eilte er zu seinem Kindheitsfreund, den er etwas weiter im Feld entdecken konnte. Eine schnelle Feststellung und Linhardts Welt bröckelte und bröckelte. Casper: Kein Puls. Petra und Dorothea dasselbe. Marianne und Lythetia tot. Ferdinand, Bernadette, Hubert ebenso. Edelgard auch. Wo war der Professor? Verzweifelt guckte sich Linhardt um. Konnte er ihr vielleicht noch helfen?   
Auf einmal hörte er von weiter hinten im Feld eine untypisch schwache Stimme: „Lin.. Linhardt?“ Hastig sprang er auf und eilte zur Quelle der Stimme. Etwas abseits, schwer verletzt lag der Professor zwischen den Halmen. Aus seiner Schulter ragte ein Pfeil, genau wie bei seiner Mutter, und am Bein hatte er eine riesige offene Wunde. Schnellstens machte er sich daran vor ihm hinzuknien und seine Magie heraufzubeschwören. Wenn er sie schon nicht alle retten konnte, musste er wenigstens ihn retten. Konzentriert kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er spürte die sanften Wogen der weißen Magie über ihn waschen und erlaubte es sich ihre Ströme sogar noch zu vergrößern. Es würde eine große Menge an Energie kosten. Eine Menge, die er nicht hatte, aber, die die Göttin bereitstellen konnte. Und das würde sie. Das wusste er. Sie war immerhin die Göttin. Egal, was man von der Kirche halten mochte, sie war die gnädige Göttin, die alle anbeteten und weiße Magie war der Beweis dafür.

Als er die Augen eine Weile später wieder aufschlug, war er sich sicher alle Wunden müssten nun geheilt sein, doch ein unerwartetes Bild des Horrors ließ ihn erneut zusammen zucken. Keine der Wunden hatte sich auch nur annähernd geschlossen und der Professor sah dem Tod noch immer so nah, wenn nicht sogar näher, aus wie eben. Hatte die Göttin ihm doch nicht geholfen? Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen ihre strahlende Präsenz gespürt zu haben. Konnte er womöglich mit diesen mit Blut besudelten Händen niemanden heilen oder gar zur Göttin beten. Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein! Wieder faltet er die Hände zum Gebet. Er würde es einfach erneut versuchen. Es musste doch klappen! Doch bevor er sich erneut zur Göttin wenden konnte, vernahm er ein Rascheln des Getreides vor ihm und zwei eiskalte fahle Hände schlossen sich um seine. „Lass gut sein Linhardt.“, sagte die schwache Stimme seines Professors, „Du kannst mich sowieso nicht retten.“ „Warum? Warum nicht?“, fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und blickte ihm verzweifelt in die leuchtend blauen Augen, die allerdings grade ihren Glanz vollständig verloren hatten. Sie wirkten fast schon graubraun. Doch das überzeugte ihn nur noch mehr in seinem Bestreben. Er würde sie wieder sehen. Er würde nochmal diese undurchdringlichen blauen strahlenden Edelsteine sehen. Er musste sie wiedersehen. Er musste einfach. „Weil ich..“, setzte der Professor kläglich an und guckte weg, „Weil ich nur..“ 

„Weil ich nur eine Illusion bin!“

Und damit sprang er ihn an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren binnen weniger Sekunden wie der Rest von ihm auch in eine schlammartige zähflüssige Masse verlaufen, welche sich nun mit einem erstaunlichen Tempo um Linhardts Waden wickelte und ihn unter sich begraben drohte. Erschrocken wich er auf allen Vieren einige Meter zurück, was mehr war, als was er von seinem gelähmten Körper erwartete hatte, doch da, wo eben noch seine anderen Klassenkameraden gelegen hatten, wuchsen nun auch Schlammwesen in die Höhe. Entsetzen und Panik machten sich bei ihm breit. Eins nach dem anderen stürzte sich auf ihn und begrub teile seines Körpers unter sich. Schnell war seine gesamte linke Seite mit dicken Schlick bedeckt, sodass er sich nur noch schwerfällig mit seinem rechten Arm voran ziehen konnte.. Unter dem schweren Schlamm war es unmöglich sich zu bewegen und es drückte ihn immer weiter runter zum Boden. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam bahnte sich die zähe Masse den Weg zu seinem Gesicht. Sie war kalt und bleiern. Er versuchte sich zu drehen und zu winden, doch es half nichts. Er war besiegt. Alles das er tun konnte war seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und soweit wie möglich weg zu halten. Dabei guckte er ein letztes Mal in den Himmel, welcher sich tief schwarz gefärbt hatte. Die Landschaft um ihn schien plötzlich fiel farbloser und eingefroren. Nur noch die roten Flecken auf dem Boden und an den Halmen stachen heraus. Das wollte er nicht sehen! Das einzige was sie bewegte war der Schlamm. Langsam rollte er in Massen über seinen Mund und nahm ihm den Atmen. Eine weitere Schlicklawine rollte herab und bedeckte seine Augen. Nun war alles vorbei.   
Ruhig, unfähig sich zu bewegen, lag er da und wartete darauf, dass ihm die Luft ausging. Es war eine Qual des ersten Grades. Der Druck auf seinem Körper schien immer heftiger zu werden und er spürte sich selbst im Boden einsinken, während sein Bewusstsein langsam schwand. Lebend begraben. Leuchtend blaue Augen, die einen ekligen Braunton annahmen, waren das letzte, an das er dachte.

——

In Schweiß gebadet und nach Luft schnappend wachte er auf. Er lag in seinem Bett auf Garreg March. Alles war normal. Das eben musste wohl nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Noch immer ging sein Atem keuchend. Es hatte sich alles so echt angefühlt. Völlig unausgeruht schlug Linhardt seine Beine aus dem Bett. So erschöpft er auch war, er könnte jetzt unmöglich weiter schlafen. Wie spät es wohl war? Ein routinierter Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war noch dunkel. Das war seltsam. Sonst wachte er frühestens mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Naja, er sollte froh sein nicht noch mehr Zeit in dem Traum haben verbringen zu müssen.   
Er hatte oft Träume. Er schlief auch viel. Aber es war lange her, dass ihn ein solch schlimmer Alptraum heimgesucht hatte. Damals hatte er noch Zuhause gelebt und seine Mutter hatte ihn jeden Abend mit einem Lied in den Schlaf gesungen. Eine liebliche Erinnerung. Damals hatte er auch noch Zeit für seinen täglichen Mittagsschlaf nach dem Trinken des eigen angebauten Angelikatees seine Mom und ein Morgenschläfchen gehabt. Nun, als gestresster Student an der Militärakademie hat er dafür ja leider keine Zeit mehr. Oder eigentlich sollte er dafür keine Zeit haben, aber es ließ sich eben doch immer ein Ort zum Schlafen finden. Die Lehrer in deren Unterricht das dann war, mussten es ihm wohl verzeihen. Er passte eh immer grade so lang genug auf um zu wissen, wo er in der Bibliothek nachschlagen konnte. Da fiel ihm ein, irgendwo hier in seinem Zimmer müsste noch ein ausgeliehenes Buch über Wappenforschung rumliegen. Das könnte er lesen um sich zu beschäftigen. Der Traum war wirklich scheußlich gewesen und er wollte sich keine weitere Sekunde damit rumschlagen.   
Schnell wechselte er aus dem durchgeschwitzten Schlafanzug in neue, frische Kleidung, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach dem Buch machte. Er hätte sich lieber gewaschen, aber die Waschräume auf Garreg March waren über die Nacht geschlossen. Genau genommen war es den Schülern sogar verboten nach dem zehnten Glockenschlag draußen rumzulaufen, obwohl sich davon viele nicht beeindrucken ließen. Er auch nicht.  
Endlich fand er das Buch in der Mitte von einem seiner unzähligen Stapel. Sein Zimmer war ein bisschen vollgestellt mit Büchern und Schriftrollen aller Art für seine Forschung, doch er war zu faul aufzuräumen. Es würde innerhalb weniger Tage eh wieder genauso aussehen.   
Weil er sich nicht wieder in sein Bett legen wollte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Eigentlich war das Bett sein Lieblingsplatz in seinem Raum, oder auf ganz Garreg March, aber grade.. grade wollte er sich nicht einfach wieder unter die Lagen oder auch nur in eine annähernd ähnliche Position begeben, wie in der in dieser Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Eine gefühlte halbe Stunde später gab er es auf zu Lesen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Texte konzentrieren und seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu seinem Traum ab. Sollte er sicherheitshalber kontrollieren, ob es den anderen allen gut ging? Er meinte, natürlich ging es ihnen gut. Es war immerhin nur ein dummer, dummer Alptraum gewesen und damit, dass er dem ganzen so viel Bedeutung schenkte, verhielt er sich wie ein kleines Kind, aber vielleicht würde es ihm Ruhe verschaffen. Er wollte ja nur kurz an ihre Türen treten und sie ruhig atmen hören. Mehr wollte er doch gar nicht und das Lesen hatte so keinen Zweck, war nur verschwendete Zeit. So aufgewühlt wie er war, kam er jedenfalls nicht weiter. Im Stillen fasste er einen Beschluss und stand auf. Gedankenverloren legte er das Buch irgendwohin und fuhr in seine bequemen Schuhe. Leise lugte er durch die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Auf dem Gang war keine Wache in Sicht. Lautlos schlüpfte er hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Am dunklen, aber noch lange nicht so finsteren, Himmel, wie in seinem Traum, konnte er Sterne sehen und sogar einige Konstellation erkennen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab. Dafür war er nicht raus gegangen. Nur einige lautlose Schritte weiter war Petras Zimmer. Er lehnte sich mucksmäuschenstill an die Holztür der Jägerin. Von drinnen waren regelmäßige, lange Atemzüge zu hören. 

War er jetzt zufrieden? Reichte ihm das? Jetzt hatte er doch die Gewissheit, dass alles in Ordnung war. Und an die Zimmertür jedes einzelnen horchen zu gehen war ihm gewiss zu mühsam. Wenn er nur an die Treppe dachte, die die meisten aus seinem Haus zurücklegen mussten um zu ihrem Raum zu kommen, wurde ihm schon schlecht vor Anstrengung. Was hatte er ein Glück ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zu haben. Er würde nie verstehe warum die ganzen anderen Adeligen es als selbstverständliches Privileg ansahen, nicht wie das einfache Volk im Erdgeschoss hausen zu müssen. Es brachte doch nur mehr Aufwand mit sich immer diese lästigen Treppen und den ewig langen Korridor entlang laufen zu müssen, den er gesehen hatte, als Casper ihn überredet hatte mit auf sein Zimmer zu kommen. Das war einmal und nie wieder gewesen. Wie froh war er das nicht alle Adligen automatisch im ersten Stock untergebracht worden waren, sondern dass es nur auf Wunsch passierte.

Hin und her gerissen fand Linhardt sich vor der Tür seines Raums wieder. Sollte er noch nach jemand anderen gucken. Von Dorothea, Bernadetta und dem Professor wusste er, dass sie ebenfalls ihre Zimmer im Erdgeschoss hatten. Auf einmal war ihm klar nach wem er, obwohl der Weg wohl der längste war, noch einmal schauen wollte, dem Professor. Seine Verwandlung in ein Schlammmonster jagte ihm immer noch Schauer über den Rücken. Seine mit dem was seinen restlichen Körper bestimmte verwischenden Gesichtszüge. Die bleige, schwere Masse, die plötzlich stattdessen seine Händen umfasst hatte und die er grade noch so abschütteln hatte können. Die schlammbraunen Augen, an denen er gleich hätte merken sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber es war zu schön gewesen. Zu schön, die Vorstellung wenigstens ihn noch retten zu können. Er schüttelte sich. Es war sicherlich das traumatisierendeste, dass er je gesehen hatte. Wobei die Verwandlung von Sylvains Bruder in eine kopfloses Bestie die Standards da schon ziemlich hoch setzte. 

Nachdem er die kurze Strecke bis zum Zimmer des Professors hinter sich gebracht hat, hielt er ehrfürchtig vor der Tür, welche sich äußerlich nicht von den anderen unterscheidet, an. Man würde nicht vermuteten, dass hier nicht ebenfalls ein Student unterkam. Auch von der Größe müssten die Räume identisch sein, wobei Linhardt den des Professors bisher noch nie von innen gesehen hat. Kurz überlegte er. Sollte er klopfen oder es genauso wie bei Petra machen? 

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als er plötzlich hinter sich Schritte vernahm. „Linhardt?“, fragte die Stimme des Professor hörbar verwirrt, „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ „Oh, ähm“, stotterte er, weil er nicht wusste was er antworten sollte und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sein Blick landete auf seinen blauen Augen. Sie waren wieder da. Erleichtert atmete er aus. „Nein, alles gut Professor. Ich geh jetzt wieder in mein Zimmer.“, sagte er, wand sich ohne weiter zu zögern um und ging.

——

Zwei Tage später war Linhardt auf dem Weg zu einem seiner Lieblingsorte um ein kurzes Nickerchen zu halten. Er war müde, sehr müde, und trotzdem wusste er, dass er nicht schlafen können würde. Die erste Nacht nach dem Vorfall hatte er mit Nachforschungen zu Wappen in der Bibliothek verbracht.   
Es war nicht besonders. Er machte das öfter. Nachts arbeitete es sich einfach besser, wie er fand. Niemand störte einen und alles war still. Deshalb hatte er eigentlich nie einen richtigen Schlafrhythmus gehabt. Manchmal konnte er auch einfach nicht schlafen. Nachts arbeitet er, betrieb Forschung, schlug Sachen nach und tagsüber holte er den Schlaf in Form von Nickerchen nach. Von dieser außergewöhnlichen Angewohnheit von ihm wusste allerdings kaum einer. Casper, Petra und der Professor vielleicht. Letzterer hatte ihn schon mehrfach zu einer späten Stunde, nach offiziellen Beginn der Nachtruhe, in der Bücherei oder auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer erwischt… und es, der Göttin sei Dank, jedes mal unter den Tisch fallen lassen. 

Als er dann vorgestern, nein es war schon gestern gewesen, aber doch für noch ungefähr zwei Stunden Schlaf in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, hatte er kein Auge zugekriegt. Immer nur waren die Bilder des Traumes auf seiner inneren Leinwand vorbeigezogen. Sie hatten ihm keine Ruhe gelassen und letzten Endes hatte er sich an dem Tag noch erschöpfter als sonst durch den Unterricht gequält, wo er natürlich ebenfalls nicht hatte schlafen können.  
Seine Freund hatten seine unübliche Verfassung natürlich bemerkt, aber als nichts abgetan. Er war meistens müde. An dem Tag halt nur ein bisschen müder als sonst.  
Am Folgetag, also heute, waren sie deutlich besorgter gewesen, nachdem Linhardt mit dunkleren Augenringen als Marianne und keiner Minute Schlaf in der Nacht gefunden zu haben, ins Klassenzimmer getaumelt war. Sonst holte er den Schlaf einfach in der nächsten Nacht oder mit Nickerchen nach. Auch heute hatte er das probiert. Wirklich. Doch aus dem selben Grund wie am Vortag, war er kläglich gescheitert. Normalerweise gelang es ihm binnen Sekunden ins Reich der Träume abzudriften, aber nicht mehr seit dem Traum. Vielleicht hatte sein Unterbewusstsein eine innere Blockade errichtet, versuchte er sich das Phänomen zu erklären. Vielleicht war die Angst tief in ihm drin, wieder dorthin zurück zukommen, größer als er sich zugestehen wollte, denn er wollte nicht dahin zurück. Nicht zu dem ganzen Blut und den unzähligen Leichen. Nicht zu den Matschaugen und den Schlammmonstern. Der Traum schien ihn zu verfolgen und es erschreckte ihn, wie sehr diese Aussage nach Bernadetta klang. 

Auf Grund seines offensichtlich furchtbaren Aussehens hatte ihn eben beim Mittagessen Ash gefragt, was ihn plage, worauf er nur mit „Schlafstörungen“ geantwortet hatte. Er wollte seinen Freunden nicht von dem Traum erzählen um sie nicht damit zu beanspruchen.. und abgesehen davon war es auch mit einem viel zu hohen Aufwand verbunden, doch das eine Wort alleine hatte gereicht um, was sich anfühlte wie den ganzen Tisch, hellhörig zu machen. Jeder im Umkreis hatte seinen Kopf erstaunt zu ihm umgedreht und ungläubig gestarrt. Er, der Faulenzer Nr.1, hatte Schlafstörungen, yeay. Was war so interessant daran? Einige besorgte Blicke hatten sich zu vorsichtigen Nachfragen gewandelt und der Grünhaarige hatte jede von ihnen mit Engelsgeduld beantworten müssen.   
>Ja, es war nicht normal für ihn. Nein, man brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen. Er würde klarkommen.< Petra hatte ihm sogar einen Tee aus speziellen Kräutern aus Brigit angeboten, der angeblich helfen sollte einzuschlafen. Nur Marianne schien glücklicherweise nichts mitgekriegt zu haben. Und darüber war Linhardt nicht nur froh, weil er so einer Person weniger erklären musste, dass alles okay war, sondern weil sie gewiss wieder sich selbst und ihrem Wappen die Schuld gegeben hätte.

Und nun hatte er sich, wieder alleine, auf dem Weg zu einem seiner typischen Plätze für ein Nickerchen gemacht, um seine Freunde nicht weiter zu besorgen. Er bezweifelte sehr, dass er jetzt schlafen könnte. Wenn er es die letzten beiden Nächte nicht geschafft hatte, warum dann jetzt?

Eine Weile lag Linhardt einfach rum und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Der Wind wehte ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Da er eh nicht schlafen konnte, drehte er sich langsam um und stellte erfreut fest, dass die auf ihn zukommende Person der Professor war.   
“Nachmittag, Professor”, sagte er müde. Der ehemalige Söldner erwiderte die Begrüßung kurz und fragte, dann ob er sich zu ihm setzen konnte, was ansich etwas ungewöhnlich war.   
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, zuckte er kurz mit den Schulter und sah zu, wie der Andere es sich im Gras neben ihm bequem machte. Das im Speisesaal eben dürfte er nicht mitgekriegt haben, richtig? 

Kurz saßen sie einfach nur in Stille da und Linhardt begann langsam sich behaglich zu fühlen, als der Professor erneut die Stimme erhob. “Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dich eigenartig verhältst.”, brachte er seine Beobachtung sachlich auf den Punkt. “Ist ja auch nicht besonders schwierig zu bemerken.”, sagte der Grünhaarig reglos. “Ich wollte nur fragen..”, der Professor hielt kurz inne, “..ob irgendwas vorgefallen ist.. oder so”, schloss er schließlich seinen Satz langsam ab.   
Linhardt erinnerte sich. Es hatte schonmal eine ähnliche Situation gegeben. Kurz nach dem Vorfall in Remire. Er war in etwas wie eine Schockstarre gefallen. Bis dahin hatte er nie wirklich die Nachwirkungen ihrer Missionen mitgekriegt. Sie waren immer innerhalb weniger Stunden zurück in Garreg March gewesen. Abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt. In scheinbarer Sicherheit und ohne große Veränderung zu davor. Sehr anders war es nach Remire nicht gewesen. Aber er hatte das verwüstet in Flammen stehende Dorf und die verzweifelten, teilweise durchdrehenden, Bewohner, deren Zukunft unklar war, gesehen. Und jedesmal, wenn er eins der nun weise Kinder, die mit nach Garreg March gekommen war, gesehen hatte, war er wieder schmerzlich an das Unglück in Remire erinnert worden. Er wusste noch genau, wie erschüttert er gewesen war. Beim bloßen Gedanken daran verdrehte sich ihm noch immer der Magen. Doch er war darüber hinausgekommen. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Hilfe des Professors. Er hatte sich vorgenommen für eine friedliche Welt zu kämpfen, wo jeder so viel entspannen konnte, wie er wollte… auch wenn das ein ganz schöner Aufwand sein würde und eh nie vollends eintreten würde.. das wusste er. 

Der Professor guckte ihn noch immer abwartend an. Er erwiderte den Blick und spürte sich selbst erleichtert feststellen, dass er seine normalen tief blauen Augen hatte und keine schlammig braunen. Ein kleiner Seufzer entkam ihm. Das war jetzt jedes Mal passiert, wenn er ihn angeguckt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er doch wem von seinem Traum erzählen. Und vielleicht war der Professor genau die richtige Person. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass er Panik schieben würde oder ihn in Zukunft damit nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde. Das hatte sie nach Remire ja auch nicht gemacht. Kurz noch wog er seine Möglichkeiten ab. Wenn er über den Traum sprach, sollte das ihm helfen, damit abzuschließen richtig? Und dann könnte er endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen, oder ein Nickerchen machen…

Seufzend begann er zu erklären, was ihn beschäftigte. Es war nicht angenehm die grausigen Sachen, die er gesehen hatte, jetzt auch noch auszusprechen, doch er hoffte dass sie in dem Moment, wo sie seine Lippen verließen auch aus seinen Kopf verschwanden. Der Professor hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte dann und wann. Er sah nicht besonders geschockt aus. Eher betroffen und ratlos. Vielleicht dachte er, Linhardt erwartete jetzt etwas von ihm. „Du musst nichts sagen.“, klarifizierte er schnell, „Erzähl nur den anderen nichts davon, bitte.“ „Verstanden“, antwortet er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als würde er nur allzu gut nachfühlen können, warum Linhardt das so wichtig war, wobei seine Ausdrucksweise ihn ein wenig an einen Söldner, der einen Befehl annahm, erinnerte. Er vermutet, dass war keine Absicht gewesen, sonder dem Professor einfach ins Blut übergeganen aus der Zeit, bevor er am Kloster war. 

„Aber kann ich dir nicht irgendwie helfen?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens. Linhardt, der schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, schüttelte leichte den Kopf. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich, indem davon erzähle, damit vielleicht abschließen könnte, aber noch kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob es funktioniert hat. Im Moment bin ich in Frieden vor unschönen Gedanken, aber wer weiß, wie lang das hält.“ „Du könntest es ja ausprobieren.“, schlug der Professor vor. „Hm?“, machte der Grünhaarige nicht ganz verstehend, was er meinte. „Du versuchst eine Mütze Schlaf zu kriegen und, wenn es so aussieht, als hättest du den Traum wieder, weck ich dich.“, erklärte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Jetzt lächelte auch Linhardt, „Klingt nach eine guten Plan, Professor.“, er gähnte, es war halb natürlich, halb künstlich, „Mal schauen, ob er sich umsetzen lässt.“ 

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Er träumte nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Danke fürs Lesen!  
> Ich hoffe es waren nicht zu viele Fehler in dieser Version, denn ich habe die andere als erstes geschrieben und diese lediglich abgeändert. Drüber gelesen habe ich bisher auch nur grob. Vielleicht hole ich das nochmal nach. 
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Danke fürs Lesen!  
> Das war ein erster Versuch Byhardt zu schreiben. 
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist, wie gesagt einfach das selbe nochmal mit male Byleth.
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan


End file.
